


Dawning

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A day in the life of Twilight!Archer and Twilight!T'Pol. Canon AU, 3.08 "Twilight."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

A small insect blinked and fluttered its wings, shaking the dew that clung to them. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, lighting up the small buildings beside the insect's home. As the area brightened, the insects gaze fell upon a familiar site: the woman.

She sat, like always, in an oversized gray chair sipping her tea. It was a daily ritual. She would leave the building, her home, and sit on the back porch watching the sunrise and collecting her thoughts. The insect wasn't sure why, but she always seemed rather melancholy, out of her element. The man that lived with her always seemed disoriented in the morning, yet at night seemed somewhat happy and even rarer, affectionate towards the woman. When the insect had first observed them, it had believed them to be mates, but now it wasn't so sure.

Taking compassion for her, the insect rose up on its legs and took flight. He landed on the woman's hand as she raised it to her mouth, sipping the contents of the mug. Her eyes were clouded, but brightened slightly at the sight of the insect. She breathed deeply and the insect realized the depth of her feelings. On the surface, mainly confusion, but a deeperâ€¦hurt?

The two stared at each other a moment longer, until a muffled thump aroused her senses. Her eyes closed momentarily, and then opened, a renewed sense of purpose shining in their depths.

As a mumbled unsettled "Hello?" resounded out the open door, she rose. Setting her mug down, she whispered a single word, "Jonathan."

T'Pol stood, shaking her hand slightly sending the butterfly type creature off into the air. It hovered by her for a second, and then zipped out towards the undergrowth in the garden.

Momentarily, she envied the insects ability to forget everything, and just fly away, but she suppressed that emotion almost instantaneously. She was weary, that was all.

Bending her neck to the side, she popped it and walked through the circular door. Jonathan stood in the middle of the room, his back to her, surveying his surroundings. His rumpled clothing fit loosely around his frame. He had put on a little weight and his hair was graying around the temples, just enough to distinguish him from the man he used to be.

"Jonathan," T'Pol called out.

He turned around to her, his brow furrowing slightly. "T'Pol? What's going on?"

She moved to the cupboard, removing two small plates and glasses. Looking over her shoulder at him she asked, "Would you like the long version today, or the short version?"

He walked closer to her, stopping beside the counter. "I don't know. Just tell me what the hell is going on."

"Why don't you sit down? I'll get your breakfast and then we'll talk."

He took her offer and sat at the small table beside the kitchen. She placed a muffin on each plate, and poured the juice in the glasses. Setting them on the table, she joined him.

"Today will be the short version. A little over 6 years ago, you were infected with a disease. Do you remember walking down the corridor with me on Enterprise and the anomaly striking?"

He nodded.

"The anomaly contained parasites which attacked your hippocampus. These parasites make it to where you cannot remember anything that has happened after the infection. You and I, along with a human colony are now living on a planet in the Ceti Alpha system. I decided to be your caretaker and stay with you, as I knew you would need to be with someone you trusted. Trust me now, Jonathan."

He stared at her for a long moment, and then his eyes softened. "Of course I trust you T'Pol." Looking down, he broke a piece of muffin off and ate it. "I suppose if this is true," he began after he swallowed, "then you must tell me the same story everyday."

She simply nodded slightly and took a sip of her juice, looking down at the table.

"That must grow tiresome."

She looked up at him. He was acting rather odd today. Usually he asked her to continue on with the story, or claimed that it was a joke. But today, he seemed more concerned about her well-being than his own. It was unusual.

"I knew something had to be up when I saw that your hair had grown since the last time I saw youâ€¦or at least the last time I remember seeing you." His hand reached out to touch a tendril. She reached up and stopped him, her own fingers caressing the tresses.

"You once told me that I didn't need to keep my hair so short anymore, as there was no need or regulation. I concurred."

He drew his hand back and stood up. He walked towards the window and looked out. "I suppose this is a new human colony. I've never heard of the Ceti Alpha colony. I guess this means that the fight with the Xindi went well. I mean, if we have enough resources to start another colony, we must have won."

She drew in a deep breath. He seemed so hopeful, she didn't feel it right to dash his hopes. At least not today, a good day. He turned around to her.

"What happened to Enterprise? Who's in command?"

"Captain Tucker. He was promoted when I resigned."

"You were captain?" He seemed shocked. At her nod, he continued. "That's great T'Pol. At least I feel better knowing that Enterprise was in good hands during the mission." He smiled at her slightly, a smile that threatened to tear away at her remaining strength.

She couldn't tell him that she had been in command as his home world was destroyed, humanity decimated. Today, she just wanted to forget, no matter how illogical it was.

He stared at her hard. "You seem to be uncomfortable with this. I can't imagine this is easy for you. No matter how curious I am, how about we just leave the questions there for a moment. Why don't you tell me about the colony? Is it a science colony? What do we do here?"

She blinked slightly. This had never happened before. More often than not, the mornings would end with him in tears as she finished the story. Never had he offered to not talk about it.

"This is not a science colony. It is merely a colony of humans that came from Earth. As for what we do here, I take care of you. Usually you and I go for a walk after breakfast. Sometimes we visit the school where you talk with the children about Enterprise's earlier missions. Other times, we just stay here. You play with Porthos while I attend to the house."

Archer brightened. "Speaking of Porthos, where is he?"

"He is out in the garden. He likes to lie out there under the sun." She explained turning to look out the window. Sure enough the beagle lay stretched out in a tiny patch of grass, the sunshine beating down upon him.

Archer smiled a half smile and walked out the door calling for Porthos. T'Pol watched as the beagle jumped up and limped over to him. His right hip had begun to affect his walk, but the beagle never seemed to complain. She watched as the man rolled around on the ground, playing with his dog. If she could put a name to it, she felt relief. At least today he seemed to be almost back to normal, whatever normal used to be.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do we do now?" His voice rang out from behind her. T'Pol looked up and over her shoulder, raising a brow.

Archer continued. "We gotta do something. What do we do now?"

T'Pol stood, adjusting her tunic around her midsection. "Perhaps you would enjoy a walk. Familiarize yourself with the colony?"

Archer stood still for a moment, and then nodded. "Alright, but no talk about the past, at least not anything about what happened. I may be extremely curious, but you'll just have to tell me again. How about just one day where you don't?"

T'Pol stared at him intently. He was willing to not hear the whole story, instead giving her the proverbial day off. She was touched. It had been an extremely difficult 6 years, rehashing the same story over and over, always reliving her fateful mistakes that ultimately lead to the decimation of the human race. She had been forced to ponder what could have been done differently, perhaps saving humanity. It was illogical, but at times she didn't always feel like the most logical creature anymore.

"You would do that? You would put aside your curiosity?" She walked over to him.

He simply nodded. "Like I said, you'll just have to tell me later. What does it matter if you tell me now or not?"

If ever there was a time T'Pol wanted to smile, it was now. However, she nodded and went over to the closet. Withdrawing their coats, she handed him his. She shrugged hers on and looked back to him.

He smiled gently and opened the door. He whistled and Porthos came bounding around the side of the house. Laughing, he pulled him up into his arms. The little beagle licked his cheek, wriggling in his arms. T'Pol reached up and ran her hand over the pup's ears. Porthos turned and licked her hand as well, squirming out of Archer's arms, he jumped into hers. She readily accepted him. Archer raised his eyebrow in a questioning gesture.

"We have become attached," she stated, putting the small dog back on the ground.

"I can see." Archer smiled again. "Do we need a leash or anything?"

T'Pol shook her head. "He doesn't need one. The children enjoyed playing with him. We'll visit the school first; it's only a few blocks away."

The air was crisp, cooler than it had been yesterday, of course he wouldn't remember that.

"Is it always this cool here?" It was like he had read her thoughts.

"No, I believe the seasons are changing. Yesterday it was much warmer, but a front came through last evening and the air cooled."

"Oh," he muttered. "I can't remember that."

She slowed and looked at him. "It is the parasites."

He nodded again.

They continued walking. The buildings on either side of them were rusted, the red oxidation running down the sides in intricate patterns. The ground at their feet was hard and rocky, dust wafted up with each step they took dancing around their ankles in an eclectic rhythm. As they neared a larger building, the sound of children laughing surrounded them. It was amazing, the resiliency of children. Their home world was gone, and yet they still found joy despite the past. Perhaps there was still hope. She was unable to share her thoughts with Jonathan though, as today he wasn't aware of the destruction of Earth. It was his choice though, she had offered to continue, but he had declined.

As they continued nearer to the play yard, one lone child broke free from the rest of them and ran towards the perimeter of the grounds.

"Capen Archer," she yelled and waved. The other children stopped what they were doing and ran over to where the little girl was. They all yelled and waved, smiling brightly as Archer and T'Pol approached.

"They enjoy our visits." T'Pol whispered and Archer chuckled lowly.

"I think that's putting it lightly."

Her eyes slid to his, laughter shining in their depths and he was once again taken aback by the emotion he saw in them. He had always been able to read her, but now it was much clearer, as if he had spent all his life studying her.

A small young girl ran up to them. She was probably around 3 years old. She wore a dark blue jumper, with a white turtleneck under. Her bright red hair hung in curls around her freckled face and her blue eyes sparkled up at them brightly.

"T'Pol," she said and raised her arms.

"Hello, Madeline." She bent down pulling the girl into her arms and picking her up. Who was this woman that called herself T'Pol? The T'Pol he knew had never before acted like this.

The little girl smiled and hugged tightly to T'Pol, her cherubic face resting on T'Pol's shoulder. She blinked and watched Archer intently.

"Madeline," he said hesitantly.

"You wemember." She brightened.

His lips drew into a tight line. "No sweetie, I'm sorry, I don't."

She frowned for a moment and then shook her head. "It's awight Capen I didn't fink you did." Her thumb searched for her lips. Upon finding it, she sucked her thumb into her mouth.

T'Pol looked down at the child in her arms. "Madeline, I thought we had decided that you weren't going to suck your thumb anymore. Your mother wouldn't approve if she saw it. She was very proud you had ceased in that action."

The little girl popped her thumb out of her mouth and wiped it off on her jumper. "Yes, ma'am."

She wriggled out of her arms and dropped down on the ground with the other children that were clamoring for attention. Madeline giggled as Porthos licked her chin and pounced on her.

T'Pol looked over at Jonathan. "Perhaps we should find a place to sit down. I'm sure the children would like to hear another story about Enterprise."

They walked over to a small bench inside the perimeter of the yard. The children followed and gathered around sitting on the ground in front of them. Madeline sat closest to T'Pol, Porthos curled in her lap.

Archer suddenly was very nervous. He had always enjoyed talking about Enterprise, but this was different. He had to worry about what was appropriate for children, and he had never been very good with them, despite what was happening now. The children sat, entranced as they watched him.

T'Pol leaned over to him, breaking him of his reverie. "Perhaps the children would enjoy hearing the story about when the small, large-eared creatures boarded Enterprise and tried to pilfer our belongings."

He smiled. She had saved him again, only this time from his apprehension. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

T'Pol watched as the children sat, captivated as Jonathan spun the tale. He was such a good story-teller, keeping the children's attention, and her own. Once the story was finished, the children clapped and smiled gaily. A teacher, who had joined about Â¾ of the way through the tale, cleared her throat and the children jumped up, lining up in a long line behind her. The teacher smiled and thanked Archer and T'Pol, then led the children back into the school building. Porthos whimpered as the children disappeared behind the door.

Archer smiled after them. It had been quite fun retelling a tale about the good old days, which weren't that old to him. In actuality, it had been over 8 years, but it still felt like only a short while ago.

"Jonathan, perhaps we should go back to the house and I will prepare lunch." T'Pol spoke up.

Archer looked up at her and smiled. It was unfamiliar, his first name coming from her lips, but he enjoyed it. Standing he grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

Their hands stayed linked the entire way back to their houseâ€¦their home.


	3. Chapter 3

The cupboards were bare, just like the ancient earth nursery rhyme.

T'Pol turned around, finding Jonathan staring past her at the empty shelves.

"I take it we need to go buy food."

She raised her brow. "Indeed. I was supposed to go to the market this morning, but it seems I forgot."

Taking a step towards her, he laughed slightly, "I thought that was my job."

At her questioning expression, he continued, "The forgetting part, not the going to the market."

She nodded in understanding then turned around to the counter. She picked up a large basket and turned back to him. "Would you like to accompany me to the market?"

"Of course, after you," he bowed slightly, raising his hand gesturing for him to precede him out the door once again.

A smile lit up her eyes, not gracing her lips. "That of course, would be the logical course of action, seeing as how you don't know where the market is."

"Ah, my dear T'Pol. Always thinking logically." He grinned.

"That is the only way to think, is it not?"

"TouchÃ©."

The walk to the market didn't take as long as the walk to the school. In fact, it seemed to be right around the corner. It wasn't at all the type of market that Jonathan had been expecting. The market was located on a long street, scratch that, it was the street. Small carts filled with merchandise littered the sidewalks, and peddlers walked around carrying baskets in their arms. It reminded Archer of the pictures he saw of old Earth, back in the medieval times. The only difference was the actual merchandise. It was mostly modern appliances and such. They walked through a crowd of people surrounding a cart, and made their way to the opposite end of the market.

As they neared, Jonathan smelled delicious aromas. Vegetables filled carts, and meats hung on the sides of others. An actual bakery was at the very end, the door opened and the scents wafting out at them. T'Pol moved to one cart piled with green leafy vegetables and started sifting through them, looking for the freshest. She put a few bundles in her basket and moved on to the next cart.

Jonathan stood in the middle of the street looking at all the different foods and people. Most nodded their hellos as they passed, and he reciprocated, even though he couldn't place their faces or names. A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality and he turned around. T'Pol stood, the basket overflowing with greens, carrots and tomatoes, and some vegetables he didn't recognize.

"Would you like to pick out the type of meat you want? Usually you get chicken and steak, however I always let you choose."

He followed her to a meat cart, and watched as her nostrils flared slightly at the smell. He had to admit, the smell wasn't the most pleasant, even to him, and it had to be worse for her due to her heightened sense of smell.

"Why don't you let me pick out the meat while you go to the bakery and get the bread and stuff, okay?" He asked, moving her away from the meat cart.

She blinked a silent thank-you and made her way through the crowd to the bakery. He watched her go, disappear behind the crowd and suddenly felt a constriction around his heart. Almost as if he missed her, but he knew he would see her again. Shaking off the feeling he went back to the meat cart. After finding out that he had a tab with the meat man, Jonathan walked away carrying a brand new wrapped turkey and slab of steak.

As he was walking towards the bakery, he stopped as he saw T'Pol walk out. His breath left him as he once again realized how beautiful she really was. The sunlight beamed down upon her, casting her in an ethereal glow, like an angel. Her hair curled slightly around her tipped ears, and her top snugly fit to her frame. The wind blew slightly causing her hair to billow around her face. How had he lived with her for so long and not remembered it? It was a misfortune, heartbreak.

She caught sight of him and made her way through the crowd back to him. Once she was at his side, he smiled down at her. "I missed you," he blurted.

She seemed taken aback for a moment and then raised a brow. "I was gone for less than 5 minutes."

"I know, but it was the longest 5 minutes of my life."

She averted her eyes and swallowed, then began walking. He ran to catch up with her. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"You didn't." She said.

They rounded the corner to head back to the house. Jonathan decided it was best to change the subject.

"So, who was that little girl? Madeline, was it?"

T'Pol looked up at him and took a breath. "She was the first child to be born here on this planet."

"You seem awfully close to her."

"Her mother and I areâ€¦friends. I delivered Madeline."

Jonathan stopped walking, his jaw dropping slightly. "You delivered her?"

T'Pol stopped and turned back to him. "Yes. Gabrielle, her mother, went into early labor, and there were no doctors around. No one else had any experience, and even though I had never birthed a child, I offered assistance. It didn't take very long for her to give birth. I suppose that the child and I have a certain bond."

"I would say so. That's amazing T'Pol. I never would have guessed that." At her downward gaze, he quieted. "How many times have you told me that story?"

"I stopped counting at 315."

He took a deep breath and shook his head in frustration. "I hate this, T'Pol!"

"I understand. I don't exactly enjoy it either, Jonathan." She blinked and drew her lips into a thin line, then turned and continued on to their house.

The rest of the journey was made in silence. As they entered the house, Porthos jumped up and wagged his tail at them. T'Pol reached into the basket and pulled out a small bone. Leaning down she placed it in the pup's mouth and Porthos darted off with his bounty.

"I always get him a treat."

Jonathan nodded silently, and moved to help her put the groceries away. He pulled out a bundle of greens and asked, "Where do these go?"

"In the top cupboard in the cooling unit."

They moved in unison, placing the groceries in their respective places, Jonathan asking where to put things, T'Pol answering.

Once the groceries were put away, T'Pol sat down at the table, her head resting in her hand, her gaze faraway. Jonathan watched her for a moment. She looked incredibly weary, more so than ever. His heart went out to her. This had to be harder on her than it was on him. He had an unshakable feeling that there was quite a bit more to the story of his past than she had told him, yet he stood firm in his decision to give her the day off. He didn't need to know, since in a few more hours he would just forget once more. Silently he swore to himself. It just wasn't right, it wasn't fair. Here he was, living with a beautiful, intelligent woman, a woman he had been attracted to since he met her, and he couldn't remember any of it. Life really was playing a cruel joke on him. Tears burned at his eyes and he squeezed them closed. He hated the hand he had been dealt. He hated the hand T'Pol had been dealt. She could have had such a wonderful life; she could have been so much greater than she was now, now that she had stayed with him. Why? Why had she done that? She had given up everything to stay with him. He turned to find her staring at him, and he was moved at the emotions swimming in her eyes, as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Why?" he croaked.

"I had my reasons." She stood and moved to the opposite end of the room, sitting down on the sofa. Looking back at him, she continued, "I still do."


	4. Chapter 4

Archer stood, staring at her with wide eyes. Silence pervaded the room, and T'Pol dropped her eyes to her lap once more. It was a good 5 minutes until he spoke.

"You had your reasons, and still do? I don't understand. What does that mean?" He walked over to her, sitting down beside her on the couch. She raised her eyes to his.

"Perhaps this is a discussion we should continue later." She moved to stand, but he placed his hand on her arm, pulling her back.

"I won't remember later. I think we should discuss it now," he furrowed his brow.

She looked down at his hand on her arm. Placing her hand on his, she removed her arm from his grasp. Mentally taking a deep breath, she once again looked at his eyes. They shone of curiosity, but also a deeper need for understanding.

An inner battle waged within her. Was it logical to tell this man her true feelings; that her life would be incomplete without his presence, that he was necessary to her? Would he ever believe her? He would only forget in a few hours. Was it worth it to spill her soul, leaving it open for him, when he wouldn't recall it later? Would he even reciprocate her feelings?

As she stared into his eyes, she found the answers she sought. It was pointless to wonder about his feelings for her. She had felt it when he touched her and she saw it now in his eyes. Perhaps it was better to at least have a few hours with him.

"T'Pol," he asked, clearing her head of thoughts. There was a vulnerability to his voice that was her undoing.

"Over the course of my time on Enterprise, you and I developed a friendship. When you and I were in the corridor, I asked you to leave me there, you didn't. If you had, more than likely, I would be afflicted with this disease, not you," she paused.

He frowned. "So you stayed because you feel guilty?"

"No, Jonathan. I stayed with you because you stayed with me that day."

He froze. "What do you mean?"

"You are necessary to my life, just as I was necessary to you and Enterprise back in that corridor, I stayed because I couldn't leave, I wouldn't leave. I stay now, because," She stopped. She had already said so much.

"Because?" His voice cracked slightly.

Looking him straight in the eye, she finished, "because I need you."

His face fell, and suddenly she was very aware of what this must be like to him. She had said entirely too much, placing him in an awkward position now. He would never be able to return her feelings. Feeling she had to put him at ease, she continued.

"I understand that you are unable to return what I've divulged, you won't remember."

He raised his head and she was disconcerted with what she saw. Tears ran freely down his cheeks, and a small sad smile graced his lips.

"I need to know one thing. Have we ever discussed this before?"

She shook her head no.

He took a deep breath, standing up and beginning to pace in front of her. She could sense the range of emotions flowing through him, as he tried to sort through what she had told him: confusion, anger, satisfaction, sadness, happiness. It was truly remarkable to her, even now, the wealth of emotional ramifications a human endured at one time. So many conflicting feelings, and yet they were able to work through them. Resilient creatures. Sitting back against the couch, she waited for him to conclude his pacing.

Finally he turned back to her, running his hands through his graying hair. He brought his hands down to his neck and massaged there.

"When you first were assigning to Enterprise, I didn't like it. Actually, I despised it. There was no way I wanted a Vulcan on my ship. When you walked into my ready room, you were almost condescending, and I knew that in just a few days, you'd be gone, and I wouldn't have to put up with you." He closed his eyes at the memory.

She raised an eyebrow at his recollection.

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "However, after our first mission, I knew that you would be an asset to the ship, and I found myself not wanting you to leave. It was a complete shock to me, and I resolved myself not to dwell on it, just resigning myself to the reasoning that you were a valued member of the crew, nothing more. But, when that ship of Vulcan's encountered us, and you started spending time with them, I found myself getting slightly jealous, and I suddenly realized how important you had become to me." He moved to sit down beside her once more. Taking her hands in his own, he swallowed. "It wasn't until you asked me to accompany you to the planet to retrieve Menos that I realized the depth of my feelings. I realized that, I'd do anything for you, go anywhere with you. When you said you needed to be with someone you could trust, that's when it hit me. I need you as well, T'Pol. I always have, and always will."

She blinked and raised her chin. This was certainly more than she was expecting, certainly more than she had hoped. And yes, she had hoped, even though it was irrational to hope for an outcome. It wasn't until she noticed the odd look on his face that she realized she hadn't said anything.

"Then I believe we feel the same way."

He smiled and dropped his head, his forehead touching hers. It was a gesture she was unprepared for. Her eyes shut as did his. Time seemed to slow, moments passing by but neither cared. He raised his head and dropped a tender kiss above her brow, urging her to open her eyes.

He smiled a radiant smile. "We feel the same way. What should we do about it?"

She was confused for a moment. What was there to do about it? It was a most cumbersome situation they were placed in. There really wasn't anything to do about anything. Life would go on, he would forget, she would remember. It was as simple as that. Or was it?


	5. Chapter 5

He stared into her eyes, aware that an ongoing inner battle was being waged in her. He still was shocked that she felt the same way about him that he felt about her. It had never even really occurred to him to hope that she could return his feelings. It had never even really occurred to him that Vulcan's fell in love with others. Was it even love?

He knew that they married and raised families, but he had never really thought about the actual mechanics of the relationships, as it never concerned him. Now that he thought about it, the couple more than likely did fall in love, well at least in love as a Vulcan could get without expressing emotions. However, now, looking at T'Pol, he could see the love and affection swimming in the depths of her eyes, and he knew all his former calculations had been wrong.

Suddenly she stood.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to prepare lunch." She stated, moving to the sparsely decorated kitchen.

They were in the middle of the most important discussion of their lives, and she was going to make lunch? He stood following after her. She moved to the refrigeration unit and pulled out fresh greens and an assortment of vegetables.

He stared disbelieving as she fired up the stove and placed a pot on the burner. "You are going to cook? Now?"

She turned. "Now is as good a time as any. You usually begin to feel hungry around this time of day. It is almost lunch time."

To further validate her response, his traitorous stomach growled lowly. She raised an eyebrow and turned back to the stove, where she was beginning to prepare a soup.

"Don't you want to finish our conversation?" He asked.

"Were we not finished?" She countered.

"You know we weren't finished." He stood and walked over to her. "T'Pol, what should we do about it?"

She stared up at him unblinkingly. "Nothing."

"What?" He breathed.

"There isn't anything to do about it. How could we start something that you will not remember, it is as simple as that."

And it was, wasn't it. Now that he thought about it, asking her to take a step in their relationship, knowing that he wouldn't remember the next day was erroneous. He was being pretentious, hollow, to not consider the ramifications a progression in their relationship would have on her. Undoubtedly, she cared for him, had become accustomed to him, and in her own way, grown to love himâ€¦.but could she live with it, if they did indeed take the next step, only to have him forget.

His silence had not gone unnoticed. T'Pol was looking over her shoulder at him, one brow slightly raised. Her soft, "Jonathan," broke him from his trance and he smiled sadly.

"You're right. It is as simple as that. We can't begin a relationship, at least not a romantic one. To coin a phraseâ€¦.it would be illogical." He smirked.

She nodded her eyes downcast. Turning back to the stove, she finished preparing the soup. He stood beside her. Each was lost in their own thoughts, of what could have been, and what will be.

The rest of the day sped by quickly, at least to T'Pol. After lunch, they had retired to the couch and talked about nothing. In actuality, they talked about their pasts, before Enterprise. Nothing that had happened after the parasites was mentioned. Jonathan had been very adamant about that. He didn't want to know, and wanted her to take the day off. It was, if she was honest, uncharacteristic of him, but she wouldn't be one to point it out. Maybe he had just woken up "on the right side of the bed," whatever that meant. It had been one of the best days, if not the best, since this whole ordeal had begun. She was grateful for that, for the break, if nothing else.

As the day drew to a close, the two sat outside watching the sun sink slowly below the horizon. It seemed to sag against the sky, as if trying to delay the inevitable, delay the fact that with its disappearance, night came, and with night, sleep, and then fading memories.

His memory had already begun to weaken. He didn't recall what they had had for breakfast, but remembered everything else. His face had scrunched up as he tried to remember the muffin from this morning, and then the sudden realization that his memory has beginning to grow fainter only caused a look of panic on his already fear stricken face. This was the man she remembered from all these years, the one that never wanted to sleep for fear of forgetting, even though it was unavoidable.

Once the sun had faded completely away, he took her hand, and silently they walked back to his room. He lay down on his bed, foregoing a change of clothes, and pulled her down beside him. Her face must have betrayed her curiosity, for he spoke finally.

"I don't want to be alone right now."

She nodded and laid down beside him, their hands entwined on his stomach. He lay on his back, staring silently at the white ceiling above them. A single tear escaped his eye and slid down the side of his face, tracing a path to his ear. She caught it with a finger, brushing it away.

He sniffled, and without turning to her, began to speak. "I don't want to forget, T'Pol. I don't want to forget today."

"I too, do not wish for you to forget, however it is to be expected. Tomorrow you will wake up and not remember, I will tell you what you wish to know, and life will proceed as it has for the last 6 years."

Jonathan shook his head sadly. "It just isn't fair."

"It is life."

He turned to her, his eyes memorizing her face. "I won't let it happen," he said lowly, dangerously. "I will remember this day. I won't forget! I can't do that to you, T'Pol."

She nodded, hearing the words she had heard countless times before.

He saw the look in her eyes and bit his lip. His eyes took on a faraway look, and he said softly, "Margaret Mullen."

"Excuse me?"

"Ask me about her tomorrow. It will help me remember. I'll tell you about her. Perhaps you asking will jog my memory."

Sighing, she nodded again. His memory would not return, no matter how much he wished it to be so. She would, however fulfill his wish and inquire about this woman. "Margaret Mullen." She whispered.

He nodded once more, a yawn overtaking him.

Silence enveloped them as they lay together. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours. Finally, sometime in the early morning, he lost his battle, and gave in to sleep, his lips uttering her name, and his promise to remember.

She bit her lips, her only outward sign of her apprehension. She too didn't wish for him to forget, and a fleeting moment passed where she gave into her hope that he would overcome this disease and remember. An hour later, she too lost the battle, and fell asleep by his side, their hands still entwined between themâ€¦and a hope resonating within her, that the new day would not only bring the dawn, but also a determination that he could win this battle with the disease.

The small insect blinked and fluttered its wings, shaking the dew that clung to them. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, lighting up the small buildings beside the insect's home. As the area brightened, the insects gaze fell upon a familiar site: the woman.

She sat, like always, in an oversized gray chair sipping her tea. It was her daily ritual. Today however, she seemed different, perhaps optimistic. The insect thought back to yesterday. The man that lived with her had been happy; the woman had seemed in high spirits as well. When the insect had first observed them, it had believed them to be mates, now it was sure. The man loved the woman, and the woman loved the man.

Happy for her, the insect rose up on its legs and took flight. He landed on the woman's hand as she raised it to her mouth, sipping the contents of the mug. Her eyes were bright, twinkling at the sight of the insect. She breathed deeply and the insect realized the depth of her feelings. On the surface, mainly love, but a deeperâ€¦.fear?

The two stared at each other a moment longer, until a muffled thump aroused her senses.

She turned her head to the door, anticipation shining in the depth of her eyes.

As a mumbled unsettled "Hello?" resounded out the open door, her eyes slipped shut and her lips formed a thin line. Opening them, the insect saw sadness swimming there.

Setting her mug down, she whispered a single word, "Jonathan."


End file.
